The Doctor's Dæmon
by DutchAver
Summary: Will has been running away for a year now, ever since he came back into his own world. Is there really no hope for him left? There is, in the form of the Doctor. HDM/Doctor Who crossover, rating due to a depressing start. Rewritten at 2-21-2009. R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own His Dark Materials. If I did, Will and Lyra would've been together.

* * *

DISCLAIMER2: I don't own Doctor Who as well. I'm simply not such a genius to write such an amazing series.

* * *

_Why?  
_It was a thought that teased Will for a long time. It couldn't leave his mind, it seemed he was cursed or something. He just... made bad luck happen, he had no choice.  
One year ago, he found a girl. A beautiful girl who lived in a parallel universe. Together, they saved the world. Not just one world, but **all** the parallel worlds. **All** of them.

So why was Will in this position? Running along in Great Britain, running away from justice? Why was everyone haunting him? Why was everyone he loved either dead or unreachable?

His mother went crazy when Will was seven years old. He found out his mother was haunted by a Spectre. The angels killed all the Spectres, including the one that haunted his mother.  
But it was too late.  
His mother was severely weakened by the Spectre, and when Will came back, Elaine died in his arms, her last words being "I love you, son."  
Will cried, his mother was gone, she was the reason he stayed in his own world. If he could go back to Lyra's, he would do it without doubt.

Mary Mallone was arrested not soon after she came back. She lost trial and was accused of a murder, shortly after she destroyed the machinery that made contact with Dust – she didn't do it, but the jury thought otherwise. The United States of America got involved, because they had their interests in the project too and the victim was American, so she got the worst possible, the death penalty. Will couldn't be there.

He was still being chased because of all the crimes he committed. He knew they would simply forget about his age, since the crimes weren't that small – they even added a couple of crimes he didn't commit; such as killing the guy whose house Will broke in, and it was hard to say it wasn't him but Mrs. Coulter who lived in another universe.

So, Will was doomed do travel Great Britain, staying away from normal people. He didn't shave, nor did he shower: he had to run from the police, who seemed to stop looking for him for a month now. Still, Will was reluctant to show himself in public. He didn't want to follow the same fate as Mary Mallone.  
_Though it's probably better than what I'm going through now_, he thought bitterly.

All he had was Kirjava, his cat, his dæmon, his everything. Fortunately, no-one could see her. He looked at her and stroked her. They were on a small beach.  
Will suddenly heard a strange noise, not very far away from him. It was... hard to describe. Just a lot of noise would've been the explanation that fit it the best. Will looked around to see where the noise would come from, when a blue box became less and less vague, close to him. Will wanted to leap away, but something told him it was all right. He didn't know why, it just... was. Like something was talking to him in his mind.

* * *

Lyra was tired.  
Tired of studying.  
Tired of everything.  
She was at Dame Hannah's college, studying for yet another lesson. But she was tired of it.  
The stupid thing could've been forgotten. She wanted Will. Right here. Right now.

Why didn't they go? Pan and her? Why did they stay in their own world, apart? Why did they have to be so nice, so altruistic? Why didn't they just ignore those stupid dead people and create a window for just the two of them? Why didn't they claim what they deserved? Which was, being together?  
She sighed. It made no sense to continue thinking about it. They couldn't reverse their decision. Unfortunately.  
Suddenly however, a lot of noise disturbed Lyra from her working. She wanted to run away and call Dame Hannah, but something told her to stop... like, the something talked to her in her mind, like it said everything was going to be fine if she just stayed... so, she stayed.

* * *

Will looked in amazement to the blue box. Suddenly, a man came out.  
"Hey, mate! Is this 1928?" A strange, skinny, black-haired man was walking out of the blue box, straight towards him. Will shook his head in confusion. The man seemed disappointed.  
"Aah, no Olympic Games? Or the overflooding of the Thames? No Amelia Eerhart?" Will shook his head when hearing the strange man's rabble.  
"What year is it?"  
"2008... who are you?" The strange man seemed to ignore his question. Instead, he backfired it.  
"Who are you?"  
_Will? _Kirjava interrupted his conversation with the man. _Have you noticed anything… odd about this man? _Will replied he didn't.  
_Do the dæmon-trick Mary taught you. _Will did and noticed something odd.

No, not just odd, lethally strange.  
This man didn't have a dæmon and yet, he looked completely human.  
Will leapt away in fear, looking at the strange man with eyes wide open, in shock.

"What's wrong? Do I smell strange? Or is the color of my suit inappropriate?" The man checked his suit. Will pointed at him and could only stutter.  
"Y-y-y-y-y-yo-you… d-d-d-d-d-do-do-don't... h-h-h-ave a d-d-d-æmon!" He finally managed to stutter out.  
"No, I don't. Those are reasons of my own." The strange man said, not answering his question. However, Will still looked at him in pure shock.  
"If you don't have a dæmon, then… you're not human!" The man sighed.  
"Yeah. Perhaps later." The man stopped Will talking about the subject and continued asking about the year, now sounding a lot more cheerful. "Well… what month is it?"  
"August," Will replied, still being stunned.  
"Ah, the Royal Hope hospital disappearing! And Lazarus!" Will raised an eyebrow.  
"Lazawho?" He replied in confusion.  
"Lazarus! The strange man who claimed to be living forever!" Will shook his head.  
_  
Kirjava, do you know anything about this strange man's rabble? _He asked his dæmon, wanting to be sure of it.  
…_No. _Will wasn't, being on the run for everyone, that involved with the news, but he managed to pick a paper up here and there and read the news, usually to find out if the search for him was going any better, but he also found out that way about the local news, so he must've known if a hospital was disappearing.

"No, sorry… no Lazarus." He replied. He added, with the necessary bit of sarcasm in his voice, "perhaps you're in the wrong year."  
The man looked at him and sighed. "You're not the first one to doubt my history. But it's perfect, thank you. You sure you followed the news?"  
Will began handling this man as a lunatic, believing he really was strange.  
"Yeah. You're not the first one to doubt my ability of reading newspapers. But it's perfect, thank you." The man ignored his sarcasm.  
"I'm glad to hear that. But if…" The expression of the man suddenly changed into shock. "NOOOOO….!" Wills eyes became bigger. "I'M IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!" The man ran back into the blue box he came from, but he left the doors open in his hurry, leaving Will to enter it. He did just that.  
He found out the man wasn't as odd as he seemed. He was much, much worse than just 'odd'.  
The strange blue box – and he was sure it was very, very small – was bigger on the inside. He ran back outside to check the size of the blue box, but he was sure only one person – perhaps two – could fit in its size. But, as Will ran back in the blue box, it was huge.  
"What the hell is this?" He said while gazing around. The man suddenly noticed he left the doors open and cursed.  
"You're not supposed to be in here!"  
"Well, I'm in here now, so what is going on?" The man sighed. "Let's begin with your name. How should I call you if I'm going to interrupt you?"

_Be careful, Will, _Kirjava thought to him, _remember he's not human and perhaps dangerous, because he does look like one. Any chance it's an angel in disguise? _Will considered this for a second, but dismissed the thought.  
_No. If he's dangerous, he would've killed me already.  
__You've got a point there, _Kirjava replied.

"I'm called the Doctor. The thing you walked in is the TARDIS and yes, it's bigger on the inside." Will took in that information.  
"You said something about parallel universes…" The man smiled.  
"Well, that is perhaps a bit complicated to explain. You see…" Will interrupted the man.  
"You don't need to explain the concept of parallel universes to me." This was the first time he saw the Doctor baffled.

"You're fourteen years old, you're on the run for people – or else you wouldn't smell that bad – you probably haven't gone to school and you know about parallel universes? Tell me." The Doctor sounded demanding. Will sighed. The Doctor had a right to know about his story since he kind of demanded the Doctor to tell his, but it wasn't easy to tell.  
Finally, he began telling his story.  
All about Iorek Byrnison, Serafina Pekkala, Mary Mallone and the Authority. But the most important person was the one who got the most attention.  
Lyra. The one who had stolen his heart. He still needed it back.

"Wow…" The Doctor replied when Will had finished. "That's incredible." Will raised an eyebrow.  
"You believe me?" He answered.  
"Actually, yes I do. I've met Dust as well, although I prefer to call it Self-comprehensible Mathematical Matter. And about the openings between worlds… I'm sure that's true as well, then."  
Now, Will was baffled. He had travelled through all of the country and told people his story – but no one believed him, everyone thought he was nuts. This wasn't strange, given that he told them such an unbelievable story.

Will replied when he was over the shock: "Why didn't I run away when I heard the strange noise that announced you?" The Doctor smiled.  
"Meet the Time And Relative Dimension In Space, abbreviated TARDIS. This gorgeous girl – yes, she's alive – is telepathic and probably noticed you were all right, so she calmed you down and prevented you from running away."  
"This thing can read my mind?" Will replied in shock. Great, there was his privacy. He only allowed his dæmon, Kirjava, to read his mind. Speaking of which…

_Will, what are we doing here? Why would the TARDIS want us to be with the Doctor? And why doesn't he have a dæmon?  
_Will was glad he had a dæmon who held back when he was about to believe in full. He still needed to ask questions.

"You're not human?" His next question was.  
"Nope, I'm not, although I did have a dæmon, but I lost it, and I don't want to talk about it." Will shrugged. Then, the Doctor started talking.  
"Listen. Take a shower in there," and he pointed at a brown door, "it's the fourth door to the left. You need to be cleaned." The Doctor  
sounded so imperative Will just did what he asked, even though he wondered why, since he survived that long without a shower or anything.

* * *

_Are you sure you want to do this? _The closest thing the Doctor had to a dæmon talked to him in his mind. His TARDIS. The Doctor sighed and replied out loud, as he always did when he had a conversation with her.  
"He deserves it. This guy has saved all of us including you and me and he has never been paid back. It's time I'm going to do that."  
_But are you in the right position to?  
_The Doctor sighed. "Why not? He's going to clean himself all up for Lyra and he's going to be reunited with her."  
_And are you able to get there? Remember, all the doors were closed when the Time Lords died and now, all the openings are closed as well.  
_"I got here, so why can't I get there?"  
_And what if I crush down again? I didn't do it here because this world looks a lot like ours, but Lyra's world is a lot different.  
_"No, because you will go there voluntarily and then, you're prepared for the shock and you won't crush down."  
This left the TARDIS silent, approving of the Doctors plan.

* * *

"All right, here I am again…" The Doctor awoke from his thinking and reminiscing and greeted Will. "Why did you want me to shower?" The Doctor smiled and pointed at a seat in front of him, wanting him to sit down. When Will finally sat, the Doctor started talking.

"I guess there's nothing left for you in your own parallel world, which I understand. This TARDIS has left a girl in another parallel world once before. The reason you'll die within ten years if you stay in another world, is because your 'Dust' isn't compatible with the Dust in that world. But…" The Doctor paused to see the effect of his words. The words certainly _did _have effect, because Wills heart was racing, knowing where this was heading… "my TARDIS automatically adjusts your Dust to the Dust of the world you are going to. So…" Wills heart was beating so fast it was a wonder it didn't beat out of his chest. "It's time you're going to see Lyra again. Hold on!" The Doctor pulled a lever and Will felt everything shake…

* * *

The noise stopped, in Lyra's room, but a blue box came in the place for it. But before Lyra could even think about the blue box, a door flew open and Will ran out of it with open arms. Without thinking, he kissed her and Lyra – when she came back into her senses – kissed back. The kiss took quite some time, but when Will let go of the kiss, the Doctor was still standing in the doorway, when he looked back.

"Thank you... thank you so very much!" Will ran to the Doctor and hugged him. Words couldn't say how much Will owed the Doctor, but a hug could, even if it was just a little. He smiled and thanked him again and again and again, saying he was in the Doctor's debt forever. The Doctor just shook his head and smiled. Finally, when Will was done thanking, the Doctor started talking.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're happy. The opening will close once more once I've found out where it comes from, so you'll never see me again. So..." the Doctor silenced Will with a gesture of his hand, "I hope…" he smiled, looking at Will, knowing he had done the right thing, "…that you will have a brilliant life." He smiled and walked back to his TARDIS in the blue box.  
Soon after that, the noise returned and the TARDIS was leaving. Will and Lyra waved at it, holding hands. After that, they looked at each other and hugged tightly.  
"Now I'll never have to let go," Lyra said to him. They kissed passionately; the length of the kiss was unknown to both Lyra and Will. For once, they seemed to be above time, because it seemed irrelevant. The kiss could be one billion years or just five seconds. Lyra's tongue triggered the memories of kisses with Lyra long ago forgotten. When they broke the kiss, Lyra wanted an explanation.  
"Who was that man?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really hope you liked my story! It's rewritten at 2-21-2009. Be sure to leave a review!  
Oh, and for those of you who read my Doctor Who one-shot; it indeed does take place right after The Permanent Companion. If you haven't read it... well... go ahead and read it now!


End file.
